defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
British Armed Forces
De krijgsmacht van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, beter bekend als de British Armed Forces, of Her Majesty's Armed Forces en soms Armed Forces of the Crown, bevat een marine, een landmacht en een luchtmacht. Met een gerapporteerde sterkte van 429.500 in 2006 (195.900 in reguliere dienst, 191.300 in reguliere reserve en 42.300 in vrijwillige reserve), zijn de Britse strijdkrachten een van de grootste legers van Europa, maar slechts de 28e grootste van de wereld. De Britse strijdkrachten hebben echter de twee na hoogste uitgaven van elk leger in de wereld en deze hoge uitgave te opzichte van het aantal personeelsleden , onderzoek, ontwerp en bijhouden van defensieuitrusting betekent dat ze een van de sterkste en technologisch meest geavanceerde legers ter wereld zijn. De Commander-in-Chief is de Britse Monarch, Queen Elizabeth II en ze worden geleid door de Defence Council van het Ministry of Defense. In overeenstemming met de grondwettelijke conventie echter, heeft de Minister-President de facto de verantwoordelijkheid over de strijdkrachten. De Britse strijdkrachten zijn belast met de bescherming van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en haar overzeese territoria, het bevorderen van Groot-Brittannië's bredere veiligheidsbelangen en het ondersteunen van internationale vredesmissies. Ze zijn actief en reguliere participanten in de NAVO en operaties van andere coalities. Recente operaties bevatten onder meer de oorlogen in Afghanistan en Irak (respectievelijk 2001 en 2003), interventie in Sierra Leone (2000) en continue vredesmissies in de Balkan en Cyprus. Overzeese garnizoens en faciliteiten zijn op Ascension, in Belize, Brunei, Canada, Diego Garcia, Falklandeilanden, Duitsland, Gibraltar, Kenia en de zogeheten Sovereign Base Areas (Cyprus). Geschiedenis Oorsprong De Britse militaire geschiedenis is lang, complex en van zeer grote invloed geweest in de wereldgeschiedenis, met name sinds de 17e eeuw, toch schijnt het een redelijk simpele oorsprong te hebben. Velen schrijven de eerste gewapende strijdkrachten in Groot-Brittannië toe aan Alfred de Grote. Belangrijke conflicten waar Britse troepen aan meededen waren de Zevenjarige Oorlog en de napoleontische oorlogen van de 18e eeuw/19e eeuw, De [Krimoorlog van halverwege de 19e eeuw en de Eerste en Tweede Wereldoorlog van de 20e eeuw. Het Britse Rijk, dat zijn hoogtepunt bereikte in de jaren 1920, was het grootste rijk in de geschiedenis, bijna eenderde van de wereldbevolking viel onder de Britse Kroon en het beheerste een kwart van al het land op de wereld. De huidige structuur van het defensiemanagement in het Verenigd Koninkrijk ontstond in 1964 toen de hedendaagse Ministry of Defense (MoD) werd gevormd. Een vroegere vorm bestond al sinds 1940. De MoD nam de taken van de Admiraliteit, de War Office en de Air Ministry over. Koude Oorlog De naoorlogse economische en politieke terugval, evenals een veranderende houding van de Britse maatschappij en regering, kregen hun weerslag op de wereldwijde rol van de Krijgsmacht. Engelands langdurige terugval werd dramatisch duidelijk door haar politieke nederlaag tijdens de Suezcrisis van 1956. De 1957 Defense White Paper besloot de dienstplicht af te schaffen en de grootte van de krijgsmacht in te korten van 690.000 naar 375.000 in 1962. Zoekend naar minder dure manieren dan een groot conventioneel leger op de been te houden, nam de regering de doctrine aan van nucleaire afschrikking. Dit bestond in eerste instantie uit vrije val bommen, uitgevoerd door de RAF, maar deze werden opgevolgd door de ballistische raket Polaris met kernkop. Terwijl toezeggingen werden gedaan aan de Verenigde Staten dat Groot-Brittannië aanwezig zou blijven ten oosten van Suez, werd een proces van geleidelijke terugtrekking uit de oostelijke gebieden in gang gezet in de jaren '60, met name vanwege economische redenen. Midden jaren '70 had ze permanent geplaatste troepen teruggetrokken uit Aden, Bahrein, Maleisië, Mauritius, Oman, Sharja en Singapore. Afspraken met Malta (verlopen 1979) en Zuid-Afrika (afgebroken 1975) eindigden ook. Met een permanente aanwezigheid ten oosten van Suez effectief terugbracht tot Hongkong (tot 1997) en Brunei, heroriënteerde de Krijgsmacht zich op de verantwoordelijkheden toegewezen aan de diensten tijdens de Koude Oorlog. Substantiële detachementen werden afgestaan aan de NAVO in Europa en op andere plekken. Tegen 1985 waren er 72.929 man personeel gestationeerd in (continentaal) Europa. De British Army of the Rhine en RAF Germany waren daardoor de grootste en belangrijkste overzeese troepenmachten die de Britse Krijgsmacht had gedurende deze periode. De vloot van de Royal Navy kreeg een anti-onderzeebootoorlog specialisatie, met een speciale focus op het onderscheppen van Sovjetonderzeeërs in de oostelijke Atlantische Oceaan en de Noordzee. In het proces van deze overgang en door economische terugval werden vier conventionele vliegdekschepen en twee commandovliegdekschepen uit dienst genomen tussen 1967 en 1984. Met het afbreken van het CVA-01 project, werden drie ''Invincible''-klasse STOVL vliegdekschepen hun uiteindelijke vervanging. Terwijl deze focus op NAVO-verplichtingen groeide in belangrijkheid tijdens de jaren '70, rezen de relatief kleine conflicten in Noord-Ierland en Oman als de primaire operationele bezigheden van de Britse Krijgsmacht. Deze conflicten volgden op een uitbraak van onvrede tegen de Britse koloniale bezetting van Aden, Cyprus, Kenia en Maleisië. Een onverklaarde oorlog met Indonesië omtrent Borneo was ook opgedoken en doorgaande burgeronvrede in het afnemende aantal koloniën van het Britse Rijk vereisten vaak militaire bijstand. Recente historie Na het einde van de Koude Oorlog zijn er drie grote hervormingen geweest binnen de Britse Krijgsmacht. De conservatieve regering ontwierp in de jaren '90 de herziening Options of Change, proberend te profiteren van het "vredesdividend" van na de Koude Oorlog. Alle drie krijgsmachtonderdelen ondergingen grote reducties in manschappen, materieel en infrastructuur. Hoewel de Sovjet-Unie uit elkaar was gevallen, werd een aanwezigheid in Duitsland behouden, zij het in gereduceerde vorm, als British Forces Germany. Ervaringen tijdens de Eerste Golfoorlog leidden tot nieuwe pogingen om de verschillende onderdelen beter te laten samenwerken en in 1996 werd het Permanent Joint Headquarters opgericht. Sinds het einde van de Koude Oorlog wordt een groeiende internationale rol voor de Britse Krijgsmacht nagestreefd. Dit heeft ertoe geleid dat de krijgsmacht vaak een belangrijk onderdeel vormt van vredesmissies onder de vlag van de Verenigde Naties en de NAVO en andere multinationale operaties. Voortdurende onderbemanning en het verkleinde formaat van de krijgsmacht heeft echter het probleem van "overstretching" aan het licht gebracht in recente jaren. Dit heeft geleid tot moeilijkheden bij het behouden van personeel en de mogelijkheid om zich aan haar overzeese afspraken te houden. De Strategic Defence Review - omschreven als "geleid door buitenlandse politiek" - werd in 1998 gepubliceerd. Expeditionaire oorlogvoering en integratie van de drie onderdelen stonden centraal in deze herziening, die zocht naar mogelijkheden om de efficiëntie te verbeteren en de kosten te drukken door bepaalde diensten te combineren. De meeste van de helikopters werden onder een enkel commando geplaatst en er werd een Joint Force Harrier opgericht in 2000, die de Harrier-vloot van de Royal Navy en de RAF omvatte. Een Joint Rapid Reaction Force werd in 1999 opgericht, met significante diensten van alle drie de krijgsmachtonderdelen. De grootste herstructurering van na 11 september 2001 werd aangekondigd in de herstructureringsoperatie Delivering Security in a Changing World: Future Capabilities van 2004, met een doorgezette visie van mobiliteit en expeditionaire oorlogen zoals neergezet in de SDR. In toekomstige uitrustingsprojecten komt deze koers tot uiting, inclusief de aanschaf van twee grote vliegdekschepen en een serie van middelgrote voertuigen voor het leger. Reducties in mankracht, materieel en infrastructuur werden ook aangekondigd. De beslissing om de reguliere infanterie van het leger te reduceren van 40 tot 36 bataljons en het samenvoegen van de enkel-bataljons regimenten waren controversieel, met name in Schotland en bij voormalige soldaten. Huidige sterkte Het Verenigd Koninkrijk heeft een van de meest krachtige, technologisch geavanceerde en uitgebreide krijgsmachten ter wereld. Het heeft het twee na hoogste militaire budget, maar heeft slechts op 28 na de meeste troepen. Het is ook de tweede grootste uitgever op het gebied van militair onderzoek en technologie. Ondanks de brede mogelijkheden, heeft de recente defensiepolitiek vastgelegd dat alle grote operaties als onderdeel van een coalitie zullen worden uitgevoerd. Bosnië, Kosovo, Afghanistan en Irak mogen in dat licht bekeken worden. De laatste grootschalige eenzijdige operatie van de Britten was de Falklandoorlog van 1982. De Royal Navy is de tweede grootste marine in de wereld, in termen van tonnage, met 88 schepen in dienst. De Naval Service (die de Royal Navy en de Royal Marines overkoepelt) had in juli 2006 een sterkte van 35.470 man en is belast met het opereren van het nucleaire arsenaal, bestaande uit vier Trident-raket uitgeruste ''Vanguard''-klasse nucleaire onderzeeërs, terwijl de Royal Marines commando eenheden leveren voor amfibische aanvallen en voor specialistische versterking binnen en buiten het NAVO-gebied. Volgens dezelfde bron had de Army een sterkte van 100.010, terwijl de Royal Air Force een sterkte had van 45.210. Dit brengt het totaal op 180.690 mannen en vrouwen (9%). Dit aantal wordt gesteund door de reservetroepen, waaronder 35.000 van de Territorial Army. Het totale aantal van dienend personeel, inclusief alle reserves, ligt daardoor in de buurt van de 225.000. Structuur Commando organisatie Als staatshoofd, is de Britse monarch, koningin Elizabeth II, formeel de "Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces", de opperbevelhebber. De facto ligt het bevel bij de Premier en het kabinet. De Ministry of Defense is het regeringsdepartement en het hoogste niveau in het militair hoofdkwartier, belast met het formuleren en uitvoeren van het defensiebeleid voor de krijgsmacht. In 2006 had het 103.930 burgers in dienst. Het departement wordt geleid door de Secretary of State for Defence en heeft drie onderposten: Minister of State for the Armed Forces, Minister for Defence Procurement en Minister for Veterans' Affairs. Verantwoordelijkheid voor het management van de strijdmachten is gedelegeerd aan een aantal commissies: de Defence Council, Chiefs of Staff Committee, Defence Management Board en drie enkeldienstscommissies. De Defence Council, bestaande uit de hoogste rangen van de verschillende krijgsmachtonderdelen en het ministerie, verleent de "formele wettelijke basis voor de uitvoer van de defensie". De drie andere commissies, Admiralty Board, Army Board en Air Force Board, worden voorgezeten door de Secretary of State for Defence. De Chief of the Defence Staff is het hoofd van de krijgsmacht en het is een functie die uitgevoerd kan worden door een Admiraal, Air Chief Marshal of Generaal. Naval Service De Naval Service bestaat uit de Royal Navy (inclusief de Fleet Air Arm) en de Royal Marines (inclusief de respectievelijke reserves). De Royal Navy heeft momenteel een grootte van 88 schepen, waaronder een vliegdekschip in reserve, bijgestaan door 23 schepen van de civiele Royal Fleet Auxiliary. Royal Navy , een van de twee actieve vliegdekschepen]] Aangeduid als "Senior Service" omdat het de oudste dienst binnen de Britse Krijgsmacht is, bestaat de Royal Navy uit 34.900 man. De Navy is geconstrueerd rondom een enkele vloot, sinds het ontbinden van de Oosterse Vloot en de Westerse Vloot in 1971. Het commando van inzetbare onderdelen wordt uitgevoerd door de Commander-in-Chief Fleet, die ook autoriteit heeft over de Royal Marines en de Royal Fleet Auxiliary. Personele zaken zijn de verantwoordelijkheid van de Second Sea Lord, een functie die meestal door een vice-admiraal wordt bezet. De nucleaire wapens van het Verenigd Koninkrijk worden vervoerd aan boord van de ''Vanguard''-klasse, bestaande uit vier nucleaire ballistische onderzeeërs. De oppervlaktevloot bestaat uit vliegdekschepen, torpedobootjagers, fregatten, amfibische aanvalsschepen, patrouilleboten, mijnenvegers en ondersteunende schepen. Een onderzeebootdienst bestaat al meer dan 100 jaar binnen de Royal Navy. De dienst bevatte een gemengde vloot van nucleaire en diesel-elektrische onderzeeërs tot begin jaren '90. Toen werden de diesel-elektrische schepen uitgefaseerd en de gehele vloot is nu kernenergie-aangedreven. Royal Marines De infanteriecomponent van de Naval Service is het Corps of Royal Marines, dat een sterkte heeft van ongeveer 7.400. Bestaande uit een enkele manoeuvrebrigade en enkele onafhankelijke onderdelen, zijn de Marines gespecialiseerd in amfibische, arctische en bergoorlogvoering. Binnen de brigade zijn drie toegevoegde legeronderdelen, een infanteriebataljon (vanaf april 2008), een artillerie regiment en een genieregiment. De Commando Logistic Regiment bestaat uit personeel van de Army, Royal Marines en Royal Navy. British Army De reguliere British Army heeft een sterkte van ongeveer 107.700, terwijl de reservecomponent, de Territorial Army, uit ongeveer 38.500 man bestaat. Het Britse Leger ondergaat een reorganisatie, naar aanleiding van het rapportv uit 2003. Het leger bestaat uit drie TLB's (Top Level Bidget): Verenigd Koninkrijk Land Command, HQ Adjudant-General en HQ North Ireland. Inzetbare gevechtsformaties bestaan uit twee divisies (1st Armoured Division en 3rd Mechanised Division) en acht brigades. Binnen het Verenigd Koninkrijk worden de operationele en niet-uitzendbare eenheden geleid door drie regionaal opgezette divisies (2nd, 4th en 5th) en London District. Het kernelement van de landmacht zijn de 50 bataljons aan infanterie, georganiseerd in 17 regimenten. Het merendeel van de infanterieregimenten bevatten zowel reguliere als reservetroepen. Moderne infanterie heeft diverse mogelijkheden, wat zichtbaar is in de variatie aan taken die het krijgt. Er zijn vier operationele rollen die de infanteriebataljons kunnen uitvoeren: luchtaanval, pantserinfanterie, gemechaniseerde infanterie en lichte infanterie. Regimenten en bataljons bestaan binnen elk korps van het leger, werkend als administratieve of tactische formaties. Pantserregimenten zijn gelijk aan een infanteriebataljon. Er zijn 11 pantserregimenten binnen het reguliere leger, waarvan er vijf met "pantser" worden aangeduid en vijf als "Formatie verkenning". Het 1st Royal Tank Regiment vormt een unieke component binnen de Joint Chemical, Biological, Radiation and Nuclear Regiment. Met uitzondering van de Household Cavalry, zijn de pantserregimenten en hun Territorial tegenhangers gegroepeerd onder het Royal Armoured Corps. Wapen en ondersteuningseenheden zijn ook gevormd in zulke collectieven, georganiseerd rond een specifieke taak, zoals het Corps of Royal Engineers (Genie), Army Air Corps en Royal Army Medical Corps. Royal Air Force is het belangrijkste gevechtsvliegtuig gebruikt door de Royal Air Force.]] De Royal Air Force heeft een grote operationele vloot van zowel vliegtuigen als helikopters waarmee ze verschillende taken kan uitvoeren. De RAF heeft ongeveer 1.050 vliegtuigen van verschillende typen en ongeveer 48.700 man personeel in april 2006, maar de RAF ondergaat een programma dat uiteindelijk een sterkte van 41.440 man overlaat in april 2008. Vliegtuigen in de frontlinie worden beheerd door Strike Command, die is opgedeeld in twee groepen, gedefinieerd door de functie: 1 Group (Luchtgevechten) en 2 Group (luchtondersteuning). Trainingsvliegtuigen zijn ondergebracht bij 22 Group, een onderdeel van de Personnel and Training Command. Uitzendbare formaties bestaan uit Expeditionaire wings en squadrons, de basiseenheid van de RAF. Onafhankelijke flights zijn uitgezonden naar bases in Afghanistan, de Falklandeilanden, Irak en de Verenigde Staten. De Royal Air Force heeft enkel-rol en multi-inzetbare gevechtsvliegtuigen, verkennings- en patrouillevliegtuigen, transportvliegtuigen, helikopters, onbemande vliegtuigen en verschillende types trainingsvlegtuigen. De RAF heeft ook grondtroepen, de belangrijkste zijn de RAF Police en RAF Regiment. Het RAF Regiment functioneert in principe als de grondgevechtseenheid voor de RAF. Het regiment is puur ingezet voor de bescherming van RAF-faciliteiten en bestaat uit negen reguliere squadrons, ondersteund door vijf squadrons van de Royal Auxiliary Air Force Regiment. In maart 2008 zullen alle taken van de drie overgebleven "Air Defence" squadrons overgenomen worden door de Royal Artillery van het leger, en zullen de squadrons opgeheven worden. Civiele instanties van het MOD De Britse Strijdkrachten worden ondersteund door civiele instanties, beheerd door de MOD. Hoewel ze civiel zijn, spelen ze een belangrijke rol in de ondersteuning van operaties door de krijgsmacht, en vallen in sommige gevallen onder militaire discipline. Naval Auxiliaries De MOD beheert twee civiele maritieme instanties die geen onderdeel zijn van de militaire Naval Service: * Royal Fleet Auxiliary * Royal Maritime Auxiliary Service Politie * De MOD Police and Guarding Agency Categorie:Geschiedenis